Snowflake Magic
by Ginny Anderson
Summary: Set after OOTP. Ginny maintains that she is over Harry but the power of wishes and fate is not to be underestimated. Will be HG. CHAPTER THREE UP!Please read and review.
1. A Snowflake Wish

Snowflake Magic  
  
A small red-haired figure could be seen trudging across the snow-covered field towards a small forest. The winter breeze swirled snow through the air and made her red winter cloak flap madly. The girl's hair fluttered around her face and she chanced a look back at the house, seeing if anyone was watching her. No, there was no one there. She continued on her walk she reached the edge of the forest and sat down on a small log. A small red squirrel scampered out to meet the little five-year-old. "Hello Scamp! Merry Christmas! I brought you something, a little present. I thought you might like it." Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pouch. She pulled it open, revealing a mass of breadcrumbs. She offered the pouch to the squirrel. He proceeded to dive into it headfirst. "You know Scamp, you're my best friend in the world and I know you understand me but I wish you could talk to me and play hopscotch and other games. But I love you anyway.. Did you know that you can make a wish on a snowflake if you catch one?" Ginny paused for breath and stuck out her hand to pat Scamp. "Ooooh, I caught a snowflake!!!!!!! I get a wish!! Um let's see. um .. I wish that I.. I wish. ooh I know!!!! I wish that I was a beautiful princess and I'll meet a prince and he'll sweep me away on his broomstick and I'd have a beautiful dress. And the prince's name would be. I know. it'd be Harry Potter! Daddy told me a story yesterday, Scamp about a boy named Harry Potter and he's special Scamp and we can be best friends and then we can get married and live happily ever after!" Little Ginny clapped her hands in excitement and picked up the little squirrel, giving it a big hug. It scampered down her back and sat in front of her with an innocent look. "That tickles, Scamp! Did you know that Harry potter is the same age as Ron? Can you believe that?" "GINNY!" Mrs Weasley's voice echoed across the field. "Gotta go Scamp. Merry Christmas. You have fun, my special friend. I love you," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to join her family. The little girl didn't realise that behind her a single snowflake, suddenly forgotten, had started to glow with a twinkle of magic, granting one child's Christmas wish. She ran across the fields to her brothers giggling wildly not aware that she was experiencing Christmas magic, her wish forgotten. 


	2. Chest of Memories

SNOWFLAKE MAGIC

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the wonderfully talented author, J.K. Rowling

"GINNY!" Mrs Weasley called up the stairs, " Get out of bed this instant!"

Ginny reluctantly opened her eyes and lay looking at the light pink ceiling. Why did her mother always have to wake her whenever she was in the middle of a good dream? She had a feeling it was important too.  Something to do with snow… and some kind of animal… a monkey?  If _only _she could remember what it was…  

"Ginny!"

She swung her herself out of bed.  
 "I'm up! I'm up!" _Unfortunately,_ Ginny added to herself.

She staggered downstairs to the breakfast table and plonked herself in a chair.

 "Morning, Mum."

Mrs Weasley looked at her daughter and narrowed her eyes. 

"What did I do?" Ginny exclaimed indignantly.

"I hope you haven't forgotten what you promised to do today,"

Ginny racked her brains, searching every corner of her memory until finally…

"Oh no! Do I really _have _to clean my room today? How about tomorrow," she said hopefully.

"No," Mrs Weasley's voice was stern, " You will do it today and you will sort out all of your junk." 

  Ginny looked around her room in contemplation. Where to start? She had so much stuff and she couldn't bear to part with _any _of it. She spotted the old wooden toy chest in the corner. Aha!  She crossed the small room and sat down on the floor. Opening the dusty lid gingerly, she breathed in the soft musky smell and the memories that came with it. This had always been her box of treasures. Everything she treasured went into this chest. She gently lifted out a bedraggled teddy. 

"Alvin," she whispered as she hugged him to her chest, burying her face in his soft fur. She had had Alvin since she was just a baby and it showed. He was missing an eye and several limbs seemed to be hanging on by little more than a thread. 

She carefully placed him on the carpet and returned to the toy chest.  

Next she picked up a tea set. Oh, the days when she used to hold tea parties…they seemed so long ago. Her mum used to make Ron join in these tea parties, much to his disgust. That was until she discovered that Ginny used the tea parties as an excuse to sneak substances such as batwing and asphodel into Ron's "tea". She grinned, remembering the look on his face.

She dug her hand into the trunk and retrieved a small notebook. What could this be? She opened it up to the first page. Childish handwriting sprawled across the page.

My best friend in the whole big world is Scamp. He is a wonderfull and always happi. I take him breadcrumbs and talk to him. And he understands me. I no he does. I tell him secrets and lots and lots of things. We will be bestest friends for always.

Oh! Ginny had forgotten about Scamp. She remembered that she used go into the wood and visit him everyday. Why had she stopped? She realised she knew the answer.  I grew up. That was so long ago but Ginny could recall perfectly the loyalty she felt to the small squirrel. She resumed reading.

Today I went and visited Scamp. He was happi. I told him about Harry Potter. He is famoos. And special because everybody talks about him. He's the same age as Ron. I wish I could meet him. He could be my special friend. 

Ginny blushed to read these words. The fascination she had with Harry had grown into a full-blown crush by the time she was 10.  Then Ron became his best friend and for Ginny, it was a dream come true. But a strange thing happened to her. She was usually talkative but around Harry, she became tongue-tied and unable to say anything. So, he didn't get to know her. She was just Ron's little sister to him. Her crush started because he was special, she guessed, but upon meeting Harry, she realised he was a hundred times better. He was kind, generous, sweet and modest.

Ginny inwardly scolded herself.  Stop it! Anyone would think you still had a crush on him. Which was ridiculous. She had gotten over her crush halfway through third year.  She had even gone out with Michael Corner.  Prat!  She thought to herself.  The point was all this showed she did NOT have a crush on Harry Potter.  She was over him.  He was just a friend.

She replaced the things in the toy chest and left the room, along with all the memories.

A/N Do you like? If you do, please review and I might just continue.


	3. Loneliness

SNOWFLAKE MAGIC

Disclaimer: This does not belong to me.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? I'm not too bad apart from the obvious…_

Harry Potter screwed the piece of parchment into a ball, frustrated.

_Dear Ron,_

_Don't worry about me- I'm as well as I can possibly be…_

_Dear Ron, _

_I hope you're having a better summer than I am…_

Harry threw his quill down in irritation. Why couldn't he find the right words? He didn't want the Weasleys, in his opinion some of the nicest people in the world, to worry about him. But yet he couldn't bring himself to pretend that everything was fine and dandy when he'd never felt more miserable in his life.

Sirius was dead… gone forever. And it was Harry's fault. If he hadn't been so _stupid _Sirius would still be alive. If that weren't enough, there was the prophecy. He didn't have the heart to tell his friends… no, it was better that they didn't know.  For he had discovered that he either had to kill or be killed. His destiny was victim or murderer. He kept looking at his hands- were these the hands of a potential murderer? Sure, it was Voldemort, but Harry didn't want his life to include murder- or end with it. But there was no other way… no other option.  He swore aloud. _ Why me? Why does my life always have to be stuffed up by death and awful prophecies? _ 

Also weighing guilty on his conscience was the realisation that his parents were dead because of him. If it hadn't been for Harry, Voldemort never would have come after the Potters. Harry's parents would have still been alive. 

Harry thought anxiously to his trip to the Burrow that would happen in a few days… or would it be 12 Grimmauld Place? Either way, it would be great to get away from Privet Drive. Although this summer the Dursleys had been much less bothersome to Harry; he supposed the Order had to scared them into a sort of indifference. Most of the time, they left Harry alone. This was wonderful, but without the myriad chores, Harry was often left with nothing to do except dwell on his melancholy thoughts.

Harry crossed the room absent-mindedly to the shelves filled with Dudley's broken toys. 

He picked up a dust covered, cracked, snow globe. He peered inside vaguely.  Reindeer stood on the roof of a house. He shook the globe up and placed it back on the shelf.

What he really needed, Harry realised was someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't panic like Hermione and someone who wouldn't be completely confused like Ron.  But now Sirius was dead, there was no one.

He flopped on his bed and closed his eyes, wishing with all his might that such a person existed. Not long after he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Had he been awake, he would have realised that the snow in the snow globe was still spinning. Whirling uncontrollably and glowing in a magical way.

A/N Thank you for reading. I hope u enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. To everybody else… tell me what you think


End file.
